No puedo prometer un por siempre
by Janeth Malfoy Black
Summary: .Editada 2011.       Nunca prometas mas de lo que no puedes cumplir.


**Título: No Puedo Prometer Un Por Siempre  
>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Draco/  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong>Nunca prometas más de lo que no tienes asegurado.

La noche era oscura en su totalidad, el infierno estaba emergiendo alrededor de ella entre lucha, dolor y lágrimas. El esfuerzo de todos sus compañeros se estaba demostrando entre hechizos, sudor y sangre. El elegido estaba luchando contra su mayor némesis, mientras una joven lloraba lágrimas de sangre sosteniendo a su único amor en brazos. Cabellos largos y hermosos como el oro blanco se dispersaban entre los hombros del hermoso joven que ya hacia entre los brazos de la joven. El hombre que ya hacia muerto en el suelo, con su varia tendida a un lado de él y la máscara de metal en su pecho. La joven lo abrazaba con fuerza aun no creyendo lo que había sucedido, ambos sabían el riesgo que estaban corriendo, pero el mismo le había dicho que no podría prometer nada. Ella no quería creer que el había muerto, porque precisamente él.

[Flash Back]

—¡Alto ahí, o juro que morirás en este mismo momento mortifago!—amenazo la voz de la joven, sosteniendo la varia en alto y directo a la espalda del hombre que vestía una capa de piel negra, y que la capucha lo cubría hasta la cabeza. Lentamente el hombre voltio viendo a su agresora, la joven vio la máscara que traía puesta el mortifago, viendo así los profundos ojos grises que se escondían detrás de esta. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal dolorosamente.

—¿Estás completamente segura que quieres matarme? —la voz fue grave y fuerte. El mortifago se acercaba lentamente a su agresora sintiendo así como la varita de esta se encajaba en su pecho lentamente sin dolor.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, te hare el favor de matarte rápidamente y sin dolor—dijo la joven sonriendo.

El mortifago miro los ojos castaños de la hermosa joven. Una chispa ardiente recorrió todo su cuerpo sin evitarlo, ¿Cómo es posible que le pasara eso a el?. El mortifago guardo su varita, y se quito la máscara de plata del rostro, dejando ver así su angelical rostro transformado fríamente en una máscara de soledad.

—Creo que tu cabeza será una gran ganancia para mi, al igual que la de tu padre—dijo la joven viendo al rubio que se encontraba fijamente parado enfrente de ella. Ese joven había cambiado mucho desde que eran niños, sus ojos se habían transformado de un par de hermosos ojos grises a un par de ojos de mercurio frio y sin amor.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —dijo el joven acercándose peligrosamente a ella y levantando su mano para ubicarla en una caricia en su cuello buscando así lo que ansiaba encontrar ahí. El joven saco a relucir un hermosos collar con un par de letras como dije en oro blanco y diamantes verdes, una J&D se encontraba reluciendo entre los dejos del joven—¿tú crees que te olvidaras de todas las cosas que pasaste conmigo?, yo creo que no—dijo el altaneramente con una media sonrisa cubriendo sus labios.

Sin previo aviso el joven tomo bruscamente el cuello de la joven y le robo un apasionado beso. La joven no había olvidado esos labios, esas caricias, esos encuentros furtivos entre ellos, como podía olvidar eso, nunca lo haría.

—Tú me dijiste que no podrías prometerme un por siempre, ni siquiera un hoy. Por eso comencé a olvidarte—mintió ella, sin dejar de apuntar con su varia el pecho del joven.  
>—Yo creo que aun me tienes muy presente, según el collar y el beso que acabamos de recibir mutuamente—dijo Draco Malfoy viéndola fijamente con sus platinados ojos—Y tu mente…<p>

—No te atrevas a leerla Dra…Malfoy—corrigió rápidamente ella—Ya nos oy la misma de antes—puntualizo ella.

—Janeth ambos entregamos lo mismo, sabias que yo terminaría siendo uno de ellos, un Mortifago y tu terminarías luchando en el bando de la luz. Ambos estamos consientes que somos de familias diferentes… pero aun con todo eso yo aun te amo—dijo el besando los labios de la joven y sintiendo el amor que ella un tenía en el. La joven bajo su varia rendida ante él.

—No tenias porque hacerlo Malfoy—dijo ella viendo a los ojos al joven que tanto amaba desde hace diez años.

—¿Acaso querías morir?, bien sabes que me amenazaron con matarte Janeth, no hagas que esta herida duela más de lo que ya duele—dijo el viéndola fijamente. Ella podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Has cambiado demasiado—lentamente le quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, dando a ver los cabellos largos del joven cayendo finamente por sus hombros—eres más apuesto, tus ojos se han vuelto mas fríos, tu piel mas pálida y sin calor, ya no es esa piel que tenía en mi cama cuando teníamos dieciocho años—janeth tomo el brazo izquierdo del joven, arremangando la manga de la túnica viendo así en su brazo izquierdo la marca de mortifago tatuada en su piel—eres uno de ellos, la mano derecha del Lord junto a tu padre—los ojos castaños de la joven se cristalizaron ante la idea tan perturbadora.

—Tú no te quedas nada atrás, eres mas alta de lo que recuerdo, más hermosa. Tus cabello castaño ya tiene dorado entre ellos, tus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y felices, alguien está en tu vida, ya me olvidaste—confirmo él con un deje de tristeza atravesado en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso?, después de entregarme a ti, no hubo otra persona que ocupase tu lugar, tu maldito aroma esta en toda la mansión, mi cama te pide a gritos. Pero te fuiste, seguro hay otra mujer que ocupe mi lugar, calentando tu cama y esa no soy yo—dijo ella separándose bruscamente de él.

Ambos se encontraban en un edificio desocupado y apenas en construcción, había maderas, aluminios y clavos en todo el lugar.

—No seas tonta Janeth, tu eres la única y bien lo sabes, yo nunca te deje de amar—dijo el volteando a la joven y viéndola fijamente a los ojos. La beso como nunca la había besado, extrañaba esos labios dulces, esos labios que se entregaban a el entre caricias. Abrazándola lentamente desapareció y apareció en una habitación lujosa.

Sin tener tiempo de observar la habitación detenidamente, solo vio que era verde y velas la iluminaban escasamente. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, el olor que le recordaba a la piel del joven que ya hacia arriba de ella en la grande cama en donde había sido acostada. Esa es la misma habitación en donde por primera vez ella había entregado su corazón y su cuerpo a ese joven que la besaba con pasión.

—Promete…—trato de decir Janeth.

—Shhhhhh—le cayo Draco con un beso silencioso—lo único que te puedo prometer es este momento, mi amor. Estos minutos, pero no puedo prometerte el mundo que deseas, el tiempo que es por siempre, sabemos que en esta guerra uno de los dos morirá Janeth, si ustedes ganan sabes perfectamente que nosotros moriremos. Por ese motivo no puedo prometerte nada, no quiero hacerte sufrir, no me permitiría verte de nuevo derrotada, por esa razón no te prometo nada, solo puedo entregarte mi vida y mi cuerpo—dijo entre besos el joven.

Sintiendo los besos del joven en su cuello volvió a sentir su amor, volvió a hacerle el amor como muchas veces atrás.

Janeth volvió a ver el cuerpo fino de su amado entre sus brazos. Lo contemplo dormir como muchas veces lo había visto. Sus ropas ya hacían en el suelo de la habitación regadas por doquier. Janeth vigilaba los sueños de su dragón, aprovechando así a contemplar ese hermoso cuerpo que había sudo esculpido a base de numerosas misiones y ejercicios dolorosos. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas al ver la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo del joven. Ella estaba consciente que tenían distintos destinos, no podía creer traicionar a los suyos. Se acaba de acostar con la mano derecha del Lord.

**UN MES DESPUES**

—Tranqui…—Janeth salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, ubicándose en el inodoro y así regresando todo lo que había comido.

Hace unos días se había sentido tremendamente mal, había tenido mareos repentinos, y en las mañanas tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero hasta ese momento comenzó a vomitar todo lo que comía.

—Janeth, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunto su compañera de habitación.

—Si andromeda, estoy bien—mintió ella enjuagándose el rostro y lavándose los dientes, para quitarse esa amarga sensación—seguro algo me cayó mal, le la comida de anoche—.

—Sí, seguramente. Sal del maldito baño ahora mismo Janeth Aquer—le ordeno su amiga. Janeth obedeció, ya que no quería ver a su amiga enojada.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto ella inocentemente.

—Abre la boca y mete esta tablilla debajo de tu lengua, ahora mismo—dijo al joven ubicando en la boca de su amiga la tablilla.

—paga, que egs egstog—apenas y podía hablar con la tablilla en la boca.

—Cállate y espera un momento—dijo la joven. A los pocos minutos la joven saco la tablilla de la boca de su compañera y la vio detenidamente, impresionándose.

—¡Wow!, ¿Janeth quien es el afortunado padre, del bebe? —dijo la joven enseñándole la tablilla de color rosa.

—¿el…pa..dre, d..e q…ue? —janeth estaba nerviosamente entrando en shock.

—Janeth, amiga estas embarazada—le dijo al joven.

Lentamente su vista se nublo convirtiendo su mundo en un tono negro y cayo de bruces al suelo, desmayada.

—Acabo de comprender que no sabes recibir sorpresas—dijo andromeda ayudando a su amiga a recostarse en su cama.

—Por dios Janeth no es tan grave, ya tienes veintiocho años, bueno de hecho tenemos—se rio de sí misma la joven—Ya tenemos derecho a dar herederos—dijo ella.

—No digas estupideces, yo no tendré hijos…—dijo Janeth levantándose bruscamente, y un mareo emergió tambaleándose repentinamente.

—síntomas Janeth. Mareos, vómitos, nauseas, desmayos y aparte comes todo lo que se te pone enfrente, estas embarazada amiga. Ya dime quien es el padre—pregunto contenta su compañera. Ella estaba asustada.

—¿la verdad quieres saber? —pregunto dudosa.

—SI—dijo ella emocionada.

—Un mortifago—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos viendo el portarretrato que estaba en su mesita de noche, en donde estaban ella y draco en una fotografía—Draco Malfoy—dijo ella tocando el collar que estaba en su cuello.

Su amiga abrió los ojos ampliamente, sin creerlo.

[Fin Flash Back]

Una guerra se estaba efectuando en esos momentos, dos jóvenes se apuntaban con la varia mutuamente. Alrededor de ellos había destrucción, poder, dolor… mucho dolor.

—¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir? —dijo el joven detrás de la máscara.

—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo—sin anestesia Janeth le soltó la información más importante a su contrincante, sabiendo que era Draco Malfoy el que se encontraba detrás de esa mascara.

—Te Amo, Janeth—dijo el joven antes de caer inerte en el suelo.

Janeth vio caer el cuerpo de su amado al suelo y levanto la vista para ver quien fue el asesino. Harry Potter se encontraba enfrente de ella con la varita en mano, el había sido el acecino de su único amor.

—¡No, no, Nooooooooo Draco! —dijo ella corriendo y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, frías como el hielo, no podía haber pasado. Nunca le había dicho lo mucho que le amaba, lo que le necesitaba, que le quería y le amaba con todo su ser.

La guerra había terminado, el niño que vivió había ganado. Janeth estaba sentada frente a la tumba del joven Draco Malfoy. Los mortifagos habían sido arrestados y encerrados en Azkaban. Janeth miraba la tumba de cristal verde en donde ya hacia su amado. Las letras plateadas resplandecían escribiendo su nombre y la fecha de cuando había fallecido. Una flor blanca estaba encima de ella, janeth estaba arrodillada, sosteniendo un paraguas negro. Su mano estaba tocando su pequeña pancita de seis meses. Recordando que hace cinco meses le arrebataron a su Draco.

—Sabes, yo nunca te prometí nada. Pero si me hubiesen dado otra oportunidad, yo te hubiese prometido un para toda la vida—dijo ella levantándose del suelo con cuidado y caminando hacia donde ya hacia un joven de cabellos negros cortos recargado en una camioneta, ella tomo la mano del joven ayudándola a subir a la camioneta.

Ya arriba de la camioneta la joven acaricio su pancita y miro al cielo nublado por la lluvia—Se llamara Draco, en tu honor mi amor—sonrió tristemente.

**Fin **


End file.
